falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Motorhead Gang
The Motorhead Gang, also called Motorheads, was once the largest and most powerful raider band in the Badlands Territory, with groups in North Dakota and South Dakota. Descended from pre-War outlaw motorcycle gangs, Motorheads kept this aesthetic alive post-War. However, the Great Raider Wars proved to be the doom of the Motorhead Gang, being fragmented and destroyed in both states. The Motorheads' remnants subsequently joined other raider bands and fragmented. History The Motorhead Gang had their origins in outlaw motorcycle gangs before the war. After the Great War occurred, most of the gangs coalesced into the Motorhead Gang by 2090. The Motorhead Gang then became a huge raider gang, stretching from South Dakota to North Dakota. This held up caravans in the area for many years and gave the Badlands Territory the reputation it holds to this day. In the 2100s, the Motorheads continued to ravage settlements such as Deadwood, Belfield, and Basket as well as Dakota reservations and nomadic groups. They made the interstate system of the western Dakotas their bitch and warded off any meaningful resistance for more than a hundred years. Any caravans passing through there went through them and if they didn't pay up for protection, the Motorheads raided them. It was a golden age for raiding. The only enemies that could match them were the Badlanders and they only occasionally came through the Motorheads' territory. This began to end after the Plains Militia was established in Belfield and the Motorhead Gang in North Dakota met organized opposition for the first time. This only increased in later years with the rise of Custer's American Army and the New-Merican Society. The Motorheads' grip on the interstate system weakened and they were alarmed at this. The caps and ring-pulls were not flowing like they used to. For example, when the Motorheads tried to sack Deadwood in 2245 like they did six years earlier, it did not succeed due to the combined forces of the Deadwood Militia and Dakota. The Motorhead Gang leader then, Arnold "Arnie" Pike, saw this problem as one they could smash like any other. However, this soon proved wrong and Pike was forced to take other measures, namely forming alliances with other raider gangs who the Motorheads despised, such as the Leathers, Sons of Bismarck, and the Mount Rushmore Neo Patriots. However, since none of the raiders wanted to coordinate their attacks or follow any of the other raider's directions, the raiders attacks were disorganized and sloppy. Also, when the "civilized" factions struck back, the Motorheads bore the brunt of their attacks, as they were the largest and most visible raider group. Many lieutenants were killed, and the Motorheads' leaders became less experienced and competent. These constant attacks culminated in a campaign in 2246 by Custer's American Army that dealt the Motorhead Gang in South Dakota a death blow. At the Battle of Cheyenne's Crossing, almost one hundred Motorheads were killed by Custer's forces and Dakota Indians. The Motorheads that escaped, including the groups leader Arnold Pike, fled west, their motorcycles destroyed and their group fragmented. Some of the group reformed in 2254 to join in the Battle of Deadwood, but they broke apart soon after that. In North Dakota, the Motorhead Gang held together through sheer fortitude, fighting alongside the Sons of Bismarck against the American Northern Army and other militias. This scored them some victories but ultimately strained them too much. By 2254, the Motorhead Gang in North Dakota had effectively ceased to exist and any remnants had either joined the Sons of Bismarck or fled the area. Most of the remaining Motorheads joined other raider groups or fled the area after the conclusion of the Great Raider Wars and destruction of the group. The impact of these remnants was felt across the region, with them joining some of the raider groups to even some of the "civilized" groups like Custer's American Army. Weapons/Technology Although they were not necessarily a high-tech group, Motorhead Gang had access to a large range of tech in their time. In terms of weapons, the Motorheads consisted mostly of melee weapons, with only the more experienced gang members and lieutenants being given guns or even sometimes lasers. Medicine in the Motorhead Gang was kept to a minimal, with most Motorheads using "home remedies" and stimpaks when available. Transportation mostly consisted of foot travel, but the Motorhead Gang did maintain a small motorcycle fleet, mostly jury-rigged to use fusion cells or methane gas. These were the most prized objects the group owned and were used only in war or to cow an enemy. This made it even more devastating when they were destroyed in the Great Raider Wars. Some robots were used in Motorhead Gang bases, such as protectrons and Mr. Handies. These were less for defense and more for maintenance and to show off the group's mechanical abilities. Culture The Motorheads had a culture that resembled pre-War outlaw motorcyclists. These led to them being a rough, unpredictable, and violent people. This culture, at one time, included many white supremacist overtones, including their hate of Dakota Indians and use of the Iron Cross. This lessened over the years until it became almost nothing in the 2200s, with the Iron Cross being the last remaining symbol of this racial overtone. Ghouls and other mutants were allowed to join, as some of the founding members had become ghouls after the Great War. Tactics/Interactions In the 2000s and 2100s, the Motorheads primarily used intimidation instead of outright raiding, forcing caravans or travelers to give up a portion of their goods to prevent from being raided. The Motorhead Gang saved their real fighting for other raiders encroaching on their territory and Badlanders. This mostly consisted of light skirmishing and liberal use of the gang's small motorcycle fleet. After militias and other proper military forces began to form in the early 2200s, the Motorhead Gang changed their tactics, deciding to take mercy and prisoners less. This crackdown only made the Motorheads more hated and led to their eventual destruction. Notable Individuals Arnold "Arnie" Pike The last great chief of the Motorhead Gang, Arnold "Arnie" Pike ruled the gang from 2229 to 2246 with an iron fist. He was based in a Highway Patrol station in South Dakota and had access to one of the Motorhead Gang's last motorcycles. Pike was a ruthless and angry killer, wiping villages off the map because he felt like it. His friends feared him as well as his enemies. However, Pike was always secretly insecure about his position in the Motorheads and paranoid about his subordinates betraying him. This changed in 2238. The Deadwood Militia, Plains Militia and New-Merican Society were trying to push back raiders on all sides, not just the Motorheads. However, it was Arnie Pike that helped align all the raider factions together to become a real threat against the civilized factions of the Dakotas. This is what became the Great Raider Wars, which Pike led the Motorheads in. Pike proved to be a good battlefield commander but a terrible coordinator, being unable to coordinate attacks with other raider bands and stifling potential cooperation. This culminated a campaign by Custer's American Army that ultimately broke the back of the Motorhead Gang in South Dakota. It could have been prevented if Arnie had personally met with the Leathers and asked for their help himself. Instead, Arnie fought and lost the Battle of Cheyenne's Crossing in 2246 and barely escaped with his life. The rest of the Motorhead Gang deserted him after that, confirming Arnie's fears. For the next few years, Arnie hung around near Cheyenne's Crossing, raiding and scavenging alone. He only returned to relevance in 2254 when he joined the Skintakers and raider coalition in assaulting Deadwood, leading a small brigade of Motorhead remnants. Arnie fought in the battle as hard as he could but was ultimately killed by a Skintaker after they betrayed them. His body was carried out of the town by his fellow former Motorheads and given a proper burial near the North Dakota-South Dakota border. Hannibal Sharpe Hannibal Sharpe was born into the Motorhead Gang in North Dakota and was bullied when he was young for his weight, which was caused by his thyroid condition. Therefore, when he officially became a foot soldier, Sharpe bulked up and became a solid slab of muscle. This strength and certain mind for raiding helped Sharpe rise in the ranks and by 2236, he had become a lieutenant and rising star in the Motorhead Gang. This changed in 2237. Sharpe's band of Motorheads were ambushed by a large pack of Skintakers. They killed all of them except the leader, Sharpe, to send a message back to the Motorheads not to interfere with them. Before doing that, though, the Skintakers skinned Sharpe's buttocks and sent him back to the Motorheads naked. This did the Motorheads a great dishonor and Sharpe was stripped of his lieutenant rank and exiled as a result. He went on to found the Sons of Bismarck and generally outlive most of the other Motorheads. Hellspawn A pre-War ghoul, Hellspawn was reputed to be the oldest raider in the Motorhead Gang as well as the craziest. Skirting the line between feral and sane, Hellspawn's "episodes" affected his mind and memories significantly, though they did boost his combat ability. By the 2200s, Hellspawn had gone almost completely feral. His last battle was against a Dakota camp in the Black Hills. The Dakota isolated the ghoul, pinned him down and tried to scalp him for his bounty. This caused Hellspawn to completely go wild, clawing them and screaming an inhuman noise. After they scalped him, the Dakota did the merciful thing and cut his throat. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Badlands Category:Defunct